


Tremors(literally)

by Anonymous



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jay feels like crap, Mike tries to be there for him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Tremors(literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. I really suck at writing but I thought I'd make something wholesome. Posting it as anon because I'm a scaredy cat! :O

It was another average night at the RLM studio. Mike and the gang had just finished filming a new Wheel of the Worst. The assortment of videos had their usual traits: creepy, confusing, and just plain weird. Jay was supposed to be at the table for discussion, but halfway through the screening, he had complained about feeling sick. It was a pretty bad headache apparently. Jay was in and out of the screening room, leaving to use the washroom way too often, which Rich and Mike joked about during the table talk. Jay couldn't make it, and was replaced with Jack (overused replacement joke unintended). It was a pleasantly hilarious discussion, ripping on bad videos was always so cathartic. Mike made way too many old people getting hurt jokes, Rich was full of impressions, Jack and Josh got way too into detail about the videos. 

Jay was planning on editing this BotW. After their day of filming was over, Rich, Jack and Josh all left together. Mike stayed to clean up their recent mess in the screening room, a rare sort of motivation coaxing him to take care of things himself. He liked the alone time anyways. 

It was dark when mike entered the screening room, small trash bag in hand ready to throw some things out. Mike made his way around the couch in front of the TV, not noticing Jay laying on one of the cushions there, in the dark no less! "Bwah!" Mike said in a yelp, jumping out of his skin and nearly falling backwards onto the coffee table. This freaked Jay out, causing him to jerk violently awake, sitting up immediately with a similar startled yelp. "What-- what the HELL are you doing here Jay?! I nearly got a heart attack. Whew." Mike said, the room still dark. He rushed to the light switch, much to Jay's immediate dismay. "Wait wait don't--" Jay murmured before the light turned on, blinding him. He made a displeased sound and covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh god I'm gonna puke" he said muffled. Mike still had questions. "W- weren't you supposed to have gone like, 20 minutes ago? Why-- I don't even want to ask-- why are you here, like a gremlin in the dark?" He asked incredulously, confusedly waving the plastic bag around. "Ugh. I can't drive." Jay said, pained. "Why're YOU here?" He asked back. Mike just looked amused. He was aware of Jay's hatred and fear of getting sick, and judging by the palette of Jay's face, he seemed so. "Uh, I'm just cleaning up, you wanna help?" Mike asked, he began to gather some empty beer cans. The noise of the tin almost sounded like shrieks in Jay's ears. His headache was so bad. Slowly, he got up from his seat on the couch and gingerly made his way out of the room, headed for the toilet. Mike was occupied until he needed a broom, which was in the washroom. He made a beeline for it, and made it there to the sound of retching. "Oh.. Shit." Mike said quietly. The door to the washroom was open a small bit, and mike could see Jay's legs kneeling on the floor. The retching continued, getting a bit quieter. The gross sounds were followed by a sniff, then a sick groan. Mike awkwardly waited. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. "... Uh, you alright in there Jay?" He said hesitantly. Jay made a pathetic noise, cuing mike to slowly open the door. Jay was desperately clinging to the toilet bowl, shaking moderately. "I feel like I'm gonna die" He said dramatically and weakly. Mike wanted to roll his eyes at that, but gave it another chance. He sighed. "Hold on" mike said, getting a glass from the kitchen and filling it with water. He knocked on the door again, putting the glass next to Jay's left knee. "Have any meds?" Mike quietly inquired. Jay just responded with a weak "ah" sound. 

Mike wasn't one to show compassion, or even care most of the time. Seeing Jay like that though made him feel a little useless. Sick people weirded him out a little. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll uh, be in the screening room. If you need anything." He quickly left.

\-------------

20 minutes go by. Mike is almost finished cleaning up. He thinks about Jay every now and then, a little concerned for his well being. After he finished wiping the coffee table, he elected to check up on Jay again.

"You still in there?" Mike asked. Jay was still on the floor, head down and arms shaking, he looked up at Mike slowly, to prevent any more nausea. "Can't get up" he said sadly. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked down again, looking embarrassed. "Sorry" he mumbled. Mike pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why was he apologizing? He asked just that. Jay didn't answer. Finally, Mike bent down a little and extended his hand to Jay. "Need a hand...?" He asked. Jay looked at Mike again, hesitantly reaching out. It took a little while, Jay putting all his weight on Mike's arm to get up. He swayed back and forth a little, Mike steadying him, gently grabbing his shoulders. 

Once Jay got to the screening room with Mike's help, he plopped back down on the sofa carefully, burying his head in the cushion. "Could you turn off the light?" he asked Mike, and he did. He was once again at a loss with what to do for Jay, so he asked a simple common question: "Wanna watch a movie? I have literally nothing better to do" Jay answered with a mumbled "sure" and Mike went to get one set up. He needed a beer...

They were partway through watching Tremors, mike sitting next to a curled up Jay. He would look to his right to check up on him every now and again. 

After the credits began to roll, Mike felt once again at a loss for how to help his friend. He was sleeping soundly now. Maybe that was better than being awake. Mike sighed once again, getting up from his seat. He grabbed Jay's small coat and draped it over him. He smiled a little. Jay looked so tiny...

... He needed another beer...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I love u
> 
> I'm generally not privy to writing fics about real people, I just appreciate Mike and Jay's friendship :} I love the whole RLM gang really, they help me tolerate major depression


End file.
